Rebel Rulers
by Daughter of Christ 4ever
Summary: Rose McNeil leaves Umbridge's class, and goes to the Room of Requirement, where she starts a band with three other people, one from each House.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know that another story is not what I need, but this came into my head, and would not leave. So, here you go: the first chapter of Rebel Rulers! And as always: I do not own Harry Potter. The only things I own are my OCs.**

If looks could kill, Rose mused, Umbridge would be dead. The toad (she refused to call the woman professor, as Rose firmly believed that respect had to be earned) had just handed their book, and with one glance, Rose could tell that it was going to be spewing Ministry propaganda.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is, ma'am." Rose responded, and continued, "I'm wondering if we will ever learn magic."

"Learn magic? My dear-" the toad started, but Rose was already moving towards the door. Slamming it open, the furious witch stormed out of the classroom, without another word.

Sighing when she reached the seventh floor, Rose paced like a caged animal, and smiled grimly when a door appeared. Entering, Rose saw instruments laying throughout the room. Pausing to examine a piano, Rose grinned, and sat down, before she closed her eyes, and began to play.

"_I'll tell you a tale of when time had no meaning,_

_When legend and history walked hand in hand,_

_When the swords of the mighty had bested the Dragon,_

_But the Elven still walked in the land."_

"_The sun and the moon were fixed in the heavens._

_The whole world grew weary as summer stood still._

_A queen of great courage and the heart of the Dragon_

_Set her throne above the Elf Hill."_

"_White rose: queen of the summer,_

_White rose: queen of the fall,_

_White rose: the new guard will follow,_

_White rose: the old guard will fall."_

"_The queen on her throne called the Elven before her,_

_And said: look around you; time should march on._

_I ask you to bow and make history the victor-_

_The day of the legends is gone."_

"_Her people approached her to offer their blessings,_

_And each brought red roses to lay at her feet._

_While the Elven came forward to lay their last flowers:_

_White as the summer's defeat."_

"_White rose: queen of the summer,_

_White rose: queen of the fall,_

_White rose: the new guard will follow,_

_White rose: the old guard will fall."_

"_Now the cycles of time weave the world in their circles,_

_And the flower-crowned queen is among us again._

_While the Elves have their place in the verses of legend_

_But not in our history of Man."_

"_White rose: queen of the summer,_

_White rose: queen of the fall,_

_White rose: the new guard will follow,_

_White rose: the old guard will fall." _Rose finished, and heard someone clapping. Whirling around, Rose came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who asked, "How long have you been singing?"

"As long as I can remember," Rose admitted, then questioned, "Do you play or sing?"

"Yep. I play the guitar. Mother wanted me to know more about the Mundane World."

Draco picked up a guitar, and Rose asked, "Know any Mundane songs?"

"Of course!" Draco laughed, and played a few strings, making Rose's eyes light up.

"_Beyond the boundaries of your city's lights,_

_Stand the heroes waiting for your cries._

_So many times you did not bring this on yourself,_

_When that moment finally comes,_

_I'll be there to help."_

"_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here._

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there."_

"_When there are people crying in the streets,_

_When they're starving for a meal to eat,_

_When they simply need a place to make their beds,_

_Right here underneath my wing,_

_You can rest your head."_

"_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here!_

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there..."_

"_There... there... there..."_

"_Hope and pray that you'll never need me,_

_But rest assured I will not let you down._

_I'll walk beside you but you may not see me,_

_The strongest among you may not wear a crown."_

"_On that day when you need your brothers and sisters to care,_

_I'll be right here!_

_On that day when you don't have the strength for the burden you bear,_

_I'll be right here!_

_Citizen soldiers holding the light for the ones that we guide from the dark of despair._

_(Citizen soldiers)_

_Standing on guard for the ones that we sheltered,_

_We'll always be ready because we will always be there."_ Rose finished, and wiped away a tear.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "Dad played that for me if I was ever upset about anything. Jon jokes that it's my anthem."

Draco looked down, but the two were soon pulled out of their thoughts by the bell ringing.

"What do you have next?"

"Umbridge." Draco groaned, but Rose stated, "Don't go."

"Huh?"

"It's a waste of time." Rose growled.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebel Rulers

Chapter Two

**Author's Note: I do not own the songs used in this story, or Harry Potter. They all belong to their respective owners. Italics: Rose/Luna/Hermione singing. Bold: Draco**

Rose huffed when Draco said that he had to leave, as she had a free period and wanted to continue playing with him.

"Don't worry," he laughed as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "We can practice again after dinner."

"But that's five hours away!" she whined, and her boyfriend smiled, before he left. Rose frowned, and muttered, "She wants a war? Then _fine_. She'll get one."

Pacing for a bit, Rose finally grabbed a guitar, and sat down.

She let out a small laugh, and then began singing.

"_Let the sparks fly. Haha..._

_There's no such thing as maybe_

_Burn it like it's tainted_

_No more hesitating,_

_Let the sparks fly baby!"_

"_Drive it like you're racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired of waiting_

_Let the sparks fly baby"_

"_Give me one if it's real,_

_And two if you can feel it,_

_Give me three signs that you're awake._

_It only takes one spark_

_For two to fall apart,_

_And three more to blow it away."_

"_Give me ONE if it's real,_

_And TWO if you can feel it_

_Give me THREE signs that you're awake._

_It only takes ONE spark_

_For TWO to fall apart,_

_And THREE more to blow it away"_

"_Let me take you into the light,_

_There's no where to hide._

_There's nothing but darkness left here._

_Shake it up and let's take a ride,_

_'Cause Heaven's not far away;_

_And I'm not gonna leave you here."_

"_There's no such thing as maybe,_

_Burn it like it's tainted,_

_No more hesitating._

_Let the sparks fly baby_

_Drive it like you're racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired of waiting,_

_Let the sparks fly, baby!"_

"_Give me one good reason_

_Two more to believe it._

_Three Shots why should I wait?_

_'Cause I got one more match,_

_Two strikes left,_

_You got 'till three to get out of my way."_

"_Give me ONE if it's real,_

_And TWO if you can feel it_

_Give me THREE signs that you're awake._

_It only takes ONE spark_

_For TWO to fall apart,_

_And THREE more to blow it away."_

"_Let me take you into the light,_

_There's no where to hide,_

_There's nothing but darkness left here._

_Shake it up and let's take a ride,_

_'Cause Heaven's not far away._

_And I'm not gonna leave you here."_

"_There's no such thing as maybe,_

_Burn it like it's tainted,_

_No more hesitating,_

_Let the sparks fly baby!"_

"_Drive it like you're racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired of waiting_

_Let the sparks fly, baby!"_

"_Hahahaha, Let the sparks fly..._

_Hahaha..."_

"_Let me take you into the light,_

_There's no where to hide,_

_There's nothing but darkness left here._

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause Heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you here."_

"_Let me take you into the light,_

_There's no where to hide,_

_There's nothing but darkness left here._

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause Heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you,_

_Let me take you into the light,_

_There's no where to hide,_

_There's nothing but darkness left here._

_Shake it up and let's take a ride_

_Cause Heaven's not far away_

_And I'm not gonna leave you here."_

"_There's no such thing as maybe_

_Burn it like it's tainted,_

_No more hesitating,_

_Let the sparks fly baby!_

_Drive it like you're racing_

_You can call me crazy_

_I'm just tired of waiting_

_Let the sparks fly, baby." _ When she finished, Rose smiled grimly, and whispered, "I need a binder full of songs."

As soon as the last word left her lips, a binder fell next to her, and Rose started flipping through it. A smirk crossed her face when she came to one, and she started cackling. Summoning a piece of paper (she refused to use parchment for notes), Rose jotted down a note, and when she finished, made three copies. The smirk never left her face, and Rose quickly left the Room of Requirement. She ran into Luna Lovegood, who studied her for a minute, and then said, "You're planning something."

"How'd you guess?" Rose asked sarcastically, but gave Luna one of the pieces of paper, saying, "Tell anyone who can play an instrument or sing to meet me in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor Friday at eight."

The Ravenclaw agreed, and floated off, leaving Rose alone for a few minutes. The girl walked around Hogwarts, and finally found Draco, Yiskah and the Golden Trio.

"Hey, guys!" Rose greeted, and gave Draco and Hermione a paper. As soon as Hermione finished, she grinned, "Sign me up!"

"Great!" Rose chimed, and then left, after telling the group where to meet her.

When Friday came, Rose was a nervous ball of energy. Finally, eight rolled around, and she all but teleported to the Room, where she saw Draco, Hermione, and Luna. After a quick explanation from the others, she led them in, and announced, "Our band needs a name."

"Hmm… how about Fallen Angels?" Luna suggested serenely.

"No… It's a good name, though."

"Rebel Rulers!" Draco cried, and the others looked at him.

"We have all four Houses here, and we're in a _castle_!" Draco explained, and Rose nodded, eyes closing as she Summoned a piece of paper and a pencil, and sighed, "We still need a logo, you know, something to tell people who we are."

"How about two wands crossing a broken crown?" Hermione spoke up, and Rose nodded, already sketching it out.

"What about songs?"

"Something Mundane!"

"Exactly," Rose smiled, and Draco grinned, "She wouldn't know what hit her!"

The next week came, and with it, a surprise announcement. Everyone crowded around the bulletin boards, and saw the announcement that read '_Everyone is invited to the Great Hall Saturday at seven for the opening concert for Rebel Rulers! _ _Uniforms are not mandatory.' _

On Saturday, the newly-formed band prepared their instruments, and Rose breathed, "Remember what songs we're doing?"

Affirmatives from everyone, and Rose whispered, "Hoods up!"

Slowly, students began trickling in, and the foursome saw several Purebloods sneering at them. finally, seven arrived, and the group turned off the lights with their wands, causing several people to cry out in alarm.

"Thank you all for coming," Rose began, and Draco continued, "Many of you are wondering who we are, but we will only reveal that when the Toad is gone."

"Ready guys?" Rose questioned in a low undertone, and at her friend's nods, hissed, "one, two, three!"

Instantly, the instruments began, and Rose announced, "This is _Courtesy Call_ by Thousand Foot Krutch."

"_Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club_

_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sing, Hey-O"_ As soon as she started, Rose heard cheers, mostly from the Muggleborns, and she smirked.

"_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball_

_This is your last warning, a courtesy call"_

"_Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club_

_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sing, Hey-O"_

"_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball_

_This is your last warning, a courtesy call"_

"_I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way_

_When it hits it shakes me to the core_

_And makes me stronger than before_

_It's not a question about trust_

_But will you stand with us_

_Can you feel it, make it real"_

"_I think it might wash away tonight_

_Awaken from this never ending fight_

_It takes more than meets the eye_

_This war we're fighting is not just rotting"_

"_Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club_

_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sing, Hey-O"_

"_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball_

_This is your last warning, a courtesy call"_

"_There's a rumble in the floor_

_So get prepared for war_

_When it hits it'll knock you to the ground_

_When it shakes up everything around_

_But survival is a must_

_So will you stand with us_

_Can you feel it, make it real_

_Make me feel it"_

"_I think it might wash away tonight_

_Awaken from this never ending fight_

_It takes more than meets the eye_

_This war we're fighting is not just rotting"_

"_Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club_

_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sing, Hey-O_

_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball_

_This your last warning, a courtesy call"_

"_Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club_

_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sing, Hey-O"_

"_Tell 'em turn it out till they can't no more_

_Lets get this thing shaking like a disco ball_

_This your last warning, a courtesy call"_

"Our next song is The Prydwen Sails Again by Heather Dale," Luna called, and cheers rose again.

"_King Arthur sails the broken sea,_

_His ship the summer's pride,_

_To scale the walls of Caer Siddi_

_With tested men and tried._

_I know but one who sails within_

_The ranks of Arthur's men_

_To challenge death at Caer Siddi._

_The Prydwen sails again._

_The Prydwen sails again." _Luna sang this time, as the two girls had agreed that they'd take turns singing.

"_At Arthur's call, the bravest_

_Of his knights did take to sea._

_Of a legion, seven did return_

_Who once faced Caer Siddi._

_So bear my token proudly, love,_

_And fight until the end._

_I know your banner's carried as_

_The Prydwen sails again._

_The Prydwen sails again."_

"_The Cauldron and the peace it brings_

_Are nowhere in this land._

_May Arthur find them finally_

_With you among his band._

_Keep your shield before you_

_And your head held high, my friend._

_I'll bring my sword to join you when_

_The Prydwen sails again._

_The Prydwen sails again."_

Glancing at the time, Rose called, "Unfortunately, we only have time for one more."

Hermione stepped forwards, and Luna replaced her on the drums, and called, "This song is called This is War by Thirty Seconds to Mars."

"_A warning to the people, the good and the evil_

_This is war_

_To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim_

_This is war"_

"_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_And the moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_

_To fight, to fight, to fight"_

"_To the right to the left_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth,_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left,_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world"_

"**(Whoa oh, whoa oh)"**

"_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_

_This is war_

_To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah_

_This is war"_

"_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_

_And the moment to live and the moment to die_

_The moment to fight, the moment to fight,_

_To fight, to fight, to fight"_

"_To the right, to the left,_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth,_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left,_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world"_

"_I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky_

_The fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands towards the sun_

_Towards the sun, _**(it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**

**It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)**

_Towards the sun,_

_Towards the sun,_ **(it's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**

**It's the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight)**

_The war is won_ **(to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight)"**

"_To the right, to the left,_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth,_

_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left,_

_We will fight to the death_

_To the edge of the earth_

_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world"_

"_A brave new world_

_The war is won_

_The war is won_

_A brave new world"_

As soon as Hermione finished, the four yelled, "Thank you for coming! Have a good night!"


End file.
